


Rivete: The Run

by Bloody_Princess



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Asexual Character, Brutal Murder, Child Abuse, Childhood Memories, Drugs, F/F, Flashbacks, Lesbian Character of Color, Multi, Pre-Series, Prequel, References to Depression, Sexual Abuse, Underage Drinking, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-23 20:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Princess/pseuds/Bloody_Princess
Summary: Prequel to Rivete: The Virus.When Lexie was seven years old his father touched him for the first time. When Lexie was seventeen years old, a drunken wreck with no future ahead of him the Apocalypse happened.





	Rivete: The Run

~~**Rivete** ~~

_The first time his father laid in bed with him Lexie had thought he had just been dreaming. It was the second day of summer break and he remembered he had skipped breakfast that day from a stomach bug causing him to lay awake three o'clock in the morning. He remembered the sound of the sheets crinkling and soft but heavy footsteps echoing against his ears._

_A warm hand wrapped around his little wrists bundling them together in it's iron grip. Sweat had dripped down his wet back as he remembered opening his eyes and meeting his father's identical ones only they where somewhat darker then before. It was like this man had turned into someone else someone who wasn't the person he'd called father for as long as he could remember._

_Tightening his grip on his sheets Lexie closed his eyes and allowed his father to pull his nightshirt off of him. He was to young to understand what was happening but even he knew something was wrong. At first he kicked and screamed but that only seemed to cause the man on top of him to get even stronger, grabbing at his long hair yanking at it, his eyes watering as his throat closed up, air leaving his already tight lungs._

_He couldn't just not breath no he couldn't even move anymore. Every muscle in his body seemed to lock up as he felt his whole body burn from the pain. Clawing at his father's face for one last time Lexie let out a weak shutter before falling face first onto the bed biting at his pillow to keep from vomiting._

_He tried not to remember it at all but he had trouble sleeping the next few nights. His bedroom door would always remained locked._

_\- - -_

_June was when his mother held there family get together when his father was able to take a week or so off work and his sister wasn't so fussy. Being ten years old at the time Lexie had begun to feel changes in his family more often as of a veil had been lifted from his eyes. Cold stares would follow his father whenever his uncles came to visit, a set of triplets born ten years after his mother. This made them teenagers still and the closest thing to big brothers he'd ever have._

_Like most triplets the three where close being identical in personality and looks with one another. The oldest of the three Joseph would always pull him aside whenever a argument between the adults began and held him to his chest with a iron grip. Joseph was like a unstoppable protector to him since no one ever seemed to hit or sneak into the bed with him._

_The other two brothers where oddly protective of him to. Leo and Lionel both had a habit of sleeping outside his door with the BB guns there mother bough them before she was sent to stay in a hospital and he'd hear it go off of a lot at night. However when he'd wake up there'd be nothing there but drool and dust mites._

_Family get togethers had been a mixed experience. Sometimes he'd get tons of gifts from his grandparents and be able to stay up past seven other times he'd have to lay against Joseph's chest the whole time to avoid the screams of there mothers. Lexie enjoyed them most of time since he'd always be far away from his father._

_That night remained a firm memory in his mind whenever he would go to sleep. Night terrors where frequent and he didn't stop wetting the bed until he was fourteen years old. His mother barely paid attention to this to caught up in parading his baby sister around and rubbing her in his aunts faces. Little Annie was his mother's prized possession and he was just a mistake from her childhood._

_\- - -_

_It didn't take long for him to notice the similarities between his father and his grandfather. Both where short for their age and had tight curls in their hair. His father had light brown eyes while his grandfather had chocolate brown. They loved to play pool and cheered on england whenever they came on the TV screen. And strangest of all they both wanted him._

_So in Lexie's mind they even had become the same person. This was becoming a strange occurrence for him as anyone who even looked like either of the two men sent him into instant hyperventilation. Leaving the house was a problem and just the thought of leaving his room made him sick._

_While other boys his age where experimenting and exploring the last years of there childhood he was still wetting his bed. Nights spent screaming, his nails raw from clawing at himself, days spent in a blur....sometimes he regretted even being born._

_\- - -_

_"Isn't Lexie a girl's name?"_

_He was fifteen years old when he first saw the redhead named Sam at his doorstep. She had a half melted ice cream cake in her arms and braces in her mouth. To be specific she was his first female crush._

_He stared at her from the cracked door and licked his chapped lips. It had been months since he'd seen anyone his age outside of school and he didn't know how to respond._

_"Isn't Sam a boys name?"_

_She blinked at him for what felt like a eternity before laughing at him. A blush came up on his face as he heard her bell like laughter surround him and prayed she didn't wake up Annie from her nap._

_"Well it's unisex but I guess you can say the same about Lexie. I just moved here and my grandma wanted to give this to you as a gift "_

_The cake had the words 'Nice to meet you' written in what looked to be chocolate chips and Hershey kisses now melted into a gooey mess of milk, chocolate and buttercream frosting. Even in it's melted state it still looked absolutely delicious._

_"Usually isn't this the other way around?"_

_He opened the door up a tiny but allowing there eyes to meet. He was shocked to see she had scars littering the majority of her face. Burn marks. From her voice she sounded like a exact opposite that you'd expect someone like her to be. Laidback. Snarky. Attractive._

_"Just think of it as southern charm."_

_Damnit he was hooked._

_\- - -_

_The drive in movie theater had become invested with rats the size of cheesecakes forcing the two teens to quit there jobs and get a shot for rabies.On the bright side of gave them a excuse to sneak out of the house late at night._

_Lexie had known Sam and her grandmother for about seven or so months and he already considered them the closest thing to family. They had spent most of there time bonding over there absent mothers, Sam's being a wannabe opera singer and his a overly obsessed pagent mom, there disgust for beef and the habit of biting there skin when panicked._

_It was mid winter and Sam had just experienced something Lexie never had, a relationship._

_"Do you think she's the one?"_

_Foolishly he never stopped to wonder if Sam was gay or Bi herself. He knew some kids that where such as his Uncle Leo but never had he imagined his best and only friend would be. Maybe deep down he still had a crush on the fiery haired girl._

_Looking down at the snowball like lump in his hands he shrugged his shoulders fearing his own answer. A blizzard had spread throughout the town earlier that week and it was still some snow left over._

_"I mean I've dated tons of girls in Alabama but none like her. She wasn't just with me for sex or a shoulder to cry on when she was dumped. "_

_He wish he where a girl right now._

_"I think fuck Lex I think I might love her."_

_That word. Love. He didn't know what it felt like. Yes he did tell Annie when she had nightmares and come running into his arms that he loved her. Yes he heard Joseph say that to his brothers one night when he slept over in the back of there van. Yes he heard his father tell him that every night for eight years._

_But he didn't think that was the type of love she was talking about._

_\- - -_

_Lips mashing together Lexie felt his chest collide with the older man's and fell onto the bigger body in a gasp of pain. Scratch marks covered his body he'd to toe and if they weren't sitting on a desk right now he know he'd be stripped on the floor._

_Sleeping with his science teacher was the closest thing to right he felt in a while. The man was just using him to take care of his urges but that didn't stop him from enjoying it. The man gave him gifts all sorts of chocolate candies, hundred dollar hoodies, new sneakers and even short but sweet love letters. Deep down Lexie wanted to believe they had to be genuine. As his lip was bitten into he felt his heart speed up and hiccup._

_He was exhilarated. He was giddy. He was **terrified.**_

_Drool dripped down his chin but he didn't care. All he needed was to feel the other man on him and know he was no longer alone. Even if it was all fake it didn't matter. Even if this man was a substitute to quench his daddy issues it didn't matter._

_\- - -_

_Until the outbreak happened._

_Continued in Rivers: The Virus._


End file.
